


Blatant

by flickawhip



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little light fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blatant

“Okay that UST is just….”

“Blatant…”

Sabrina smirks a little bit when Kelly glances across at her. 

“What? You think I’m blind to a straight romance?”

“….”

“That’s a yes…”

Kelly rolls her eyes slightly.

“Don’t pout…”

Sabrina, however, had remained pouting. Kelly eventually leant to kiss her, laughing when Sabrina sighed against her lips. 

“Better now?”

“Mmm…”

Kelly had smiled then, settling into Sabrina’s side, enjoying watching the tapes they needed to go over, glad that for once Kris had been far too tired to stay with them. She knew she and Sabrina still had some remaining UST, but she didn’t want Kris to feel too left out.


End file.
